


All The Time In The World

by ThatWriterRose



Series: 30 Smut Prompts [10]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: AU - the razor crest survives, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Heavy Petting, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Post Season 2, Smut, the helmet comes off sometimes ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28870761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose
Summary: 30 Smut Prompts: Din/OC with the prompt hurt/comfortThe Razor Crest is so empty now without Grogu. Din & Hela are both feeling that loss they need a way to distract themselves from that painful loss and find it in each other.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s)
Series: 30 Smut Prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1383670
Kudos: 1





	All The Time In The World

**Author's Note:**

> These are characters from my fic Your Way but this is completely au from this. I just wanted to use my same OC since I love her and Din together so much. I'll probably try to do them for another prompt or two if I can.

Hela is the first one to go back onto the ship trying to wrap her head around this idea. She knew that this day would come. They had to find Grogu’s people but she thought it would be farther in the future that they’d have more time with Grogu. She doesn’t know what to do now the Razor Crest is so quiet and she just wants to hear those happy little coos. All she wants is to see Grogu run around as if nothing has changed on their ship. That isn’t going to happen, they're alone now she wasn’t going to get those things.

Taking in a breath she knows she has to do something, anything but stand there worrying. She makes her way over to the beds thinking maybe that’s for the best, a rest could save her from this pain. Heading over to the bed Hela freezes as she looks up seeing the little hammock that was above their bed where Grogu slept. She grabs hold of it, tearing it down and tossing it to the side before looking around for more of Grogu’s things. She doesn’t want to look at any of it she can’t or she’ll break down.

Din hadn’t expected Hela to come up to the cockpit, she hadn’t taken well to having to give up Grogu and had gone off on her own. “We’re leaving.” He calls out wondering if she was going to answer. He waits for her knowing she won’t come up; he starts the ship up leaving to find somewhere else for them to travel to. They needed a good distraction. He'll go find a job and take her with him for it. 

With the course set, he is able to leave the cockpit going to the sleeping quarters finding Hela on her knees crying over a pile of junk in the middle of the room. Taking off his helmet he has a look at it realizing it’s not junk though he recognizes every piece of it. “Cyar’ika…” He mumbles before he kneels down across from her putting gloved hands on either side of her face lifting her face to look up at him.

As he guides her head up Hela looks at him only to duck her head down when she sees his face. It’s a habit she doesn’t think she’ll ever kick. It feels wrong to see his face even if it is such a beautiful face. “I just can’t do this I can’t- I can’t look at all of this.” She tells him as she looks right down at the collection of things she’d thrown down.

“Shh,” Din says, coaxing her to look back at him. “We’ll lie down. Come on, we've got a long trip and I think it will be good for both of us.” He tells her before he stands up walking over to the bed motioning for her to lie down.

Hela nods walking over to the bed taking off her shoes before she gets into the bed watching as Din starts to take off his armor. Usually, she sees this in the dark but the lights are on so she watches him as he strips down to minimal layers. “Can you turn off the lights?” She asks before settling into the bed trying to get comfortable.

Din nods, turning off the lights before he sets into the bed pulling her in close so she can rest on his chest. It’s so quiet in the ships he looks up to where the hammock would be seeing that it was not there it must be in that pile of things Hela had taken down.

Hela follows Din’s gaze to where the hammock would be feeling tears in her eyes, “I’m sorry I just can’t look at that knowing he won’t be in there. It’s so quiet and I hate it. I miss the chaos. I miss it all, it makes me feel so alone again.”

Din gives her a kiss, “You don’t have to suffer in the quiet alone you have me.” He knows what she means though they have each other but having that extra life. “You also don’t have to suffer, we could… use this to our advantage.” He wasn’t sure what he was even saying, really just trying to get her to feel anything but this pit of sadness he’s sure they both have in their stomachs.

Hela looks up at him and lets out an amused chuckle, “Really? How would you propose that we do that? Get some extra sleep?” She teases before stroking his cheek. It would be nice since they hadn’t had any alone time since they’d figured out what they were. “I mean if you want then I’d be down but it’s not exactly what I had in mind.”

Din chuckles shaking his head before he pulls her in close, giving her a kiss. She had a smart mouth but that was part of the charm that had drawn him to her in the first place. “Do you really want me to say it, El?”

Hela laughs before kissing him back, “I do. I do want to hear you say it. I think that would brighten my mood.” She doesn’t give him the chance to speak though, deepening the kiss. She doesn’t want to think she just wants to enjoy him, keeping him close as she kisses him. 

Din is ready to talk but she cuts him off with that amazing kiss. He kisses her until he’s barely able to catch his breath. He looks at her before he smiles and presses a kiss to her forehead. “I want to make you feel good.” He tells her before moving so he’s on top of her starting to kiss down from her cheek to her neck.

Hela’s eyes close as he kisses down her neck. “I think you’re doing a great job of that.” She jokes before letting out a moan as his hand wanders up under her shirt. He seems almost impatient kissing and stroking anywhere he can, wanting every bit of touch he can get. “Give me a second- so impatient.”

Din pulls back from his frantic kissing watching her as she pulls her top off and tosses it to the side. His eyes rake over her taking in the view of her body. Taking her in like this was a breath of fresh air getting to see someone so beautiful in such a vulnerable way he didn't have that sort of trust with just anyone. Looking at her he was very sure that he would always have that trust in her, “You’re beautiful.” He tells her before realizing that he should probably take off more trying to keep himself balanced above her while taking off his shirt.

Hela laughs reaching up to cup his face before pulling him back in to give her a kiss. “Still so impatient.” She grabs his shirt pulling it off. He did have an amazing body she had wondered about for so long now she is the one letting her hands wander once he starts kissing her neck again. “Ahh-” She bites her lip muffling another moan as he sucks marks into her neck.

Din pulls away looking at the spots that would blossom on her neck soon enough, a perfect reminder of this. He looks back at her face stroking her bottom lip as he cups her face. “Why so quiet? You can be as loud as you like.” 

“Oh, so you like it loud then? I learn this about you every day, Din Djarin.” Hela asks before she presses a kiss to his palm letting out a laugh as he smiles back. His smile just lit up those big brown eyes she could see even now in the dark. “I think I can manage to be a bit more vocal… if that’s what you’d want. You would have to tell me how bad you want that though.” She wasn’t sure how much she could get away with right now but if he’d let her she’d tease him a bit.

Din could very well ask her to be loud for him, begging her to be vocal. As tempting as that was this wasn’t about him or what he wanted it was about her. Rather than beg he gets right back to kisses and nipping at her neck. If she wants to she can try to keep quiet but if he has anything to do with it she’ll be moaning his name soon enough.

He’d made it into a challenge which was dangerous for both of them as they seemed to bring out that competitive drive in each other. Hela hadn’t expected it to happen in bed; it was a happy surprise because he was very eager to get into it. His lips moved lower leaving marks as he went down. “Maker-” She mumbles before arching her back. “You’ve got amazing lips Din.”

Din looks up from the mark he’d been sucking into her collarbone. “You think so?” He asks before pressing a sweet kiss to the spot he’d just been working on before kissing her breast bringing her nipple in between his lips and sucking on it loving the gasp she makes. He taps her hip clearly amused by the sounds he draws out of her. He was learning her body as he kissed and nipped at her. He wanted to spend as long as he could learning her body now they had all the time in the world which he was going to take.

“I do- maker I do.” Hela agrees before gasping, wrapping her fingers into his dark locks giving him a tug encouraging him to keep going with those perfect lips of his. She wasn’t going to last long and she knew it as his lips moved lower down her stomach.

Din hooks his fingers into her underwear pulling them down her thighs down to hang off one of her ankles. With careful hands work to spread her legs apart kissing her thighs as he does. He takes his sweet time going down each leg slowly calloused thumbs stroking her skin as he kisses her. “You’re so beautiful El you’re perfect.” He praises between each kiss. “Every last bit of you is perfect.”

Hela’s head falls to the side smiling as he compliments her looking over, seeing their clothes and the pile of objects on the ground. Taking in a breath she sits up on her elbows looking at him. “Din.” She says watching him lift his head from where he’d been kissing her thighs. “I want you to fuck me. I need you to fuck me.”

Din smiles he was going to draw it out and spend half the night between her legs but if she insisted he was more than happy to get right down to business. “Whatever you want, Cyra’ika.” He moves back up pulling her in for a long kiss then helping her settle back onto her back.

It’s sweet and the sort of kiss that could take your breath away but Hela didn’t want something sweet she wanted a distraction. She grabs hold of him, flipping them over so she’s straddling his clothed hips. “I think it’s my turn to be the impatient one then, don’t you think?” She asks with a smile.

“I think you are exactly right.” Din agrees as he slides his hands up to settle on her hips. He gives her hip a squeeze drinking in the sight of her with those beautiful brown eyes of his. “There’s no time to wait then you should take… exactly what you want.”

Hela laughs reaching out to stroke his cheek and looks at him for a long moment. Here she was insisting on taking things fast while now wanting to take a moment to enjoy him. Taking in his body, his eyes, and the gorgeous smile he had as he watched her with that amused look. “Oh don’t worry, I will Din. I just think I’ll be slow about it… I do have all the time in the world.”


End file.
